


with you

by kusuos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, TFA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: 1k words of soft kylux morning routines“You know I love you, right?” Ren said.“Of course I know that, I’ve always had you; you’ve always been mine.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first posted kylux fic, comments and kudos are appreciated

Hux woke first. 

It was early, a few hours before alpha shift, the lights in his quarters were still dim and he was barely able to make out the shape of Ren sleeping next to him, and Millicent at the foot of the bed. 

After a while, Millicent woke, and he left the bed to feed her, stroking her head as she stood on the countertop while he poured her food. After he saw that she was content, he headed back to bed, adjusting his standard issue sleep clothes before sitting down against the headboard.

He watched Ren’s chest rise and fall for a while, enjoying the way the lights started to illuminate his face, reminding him of the way he’d looked ethereal in the moonlight when their ship had gone down on a planet in the outer rim, and they had to sleep under the stars. 

They had argued at first, gotten into screaming matches over how they’d find their way off the planet, but it was natural for them. 

They were always pushing and pulling at each other, and it felt like the world would collapse without friction between them; like Starkiller would crumble and explode again. 

Now, Hux stroked his fingers through Ren’s hair, humming an old lullaby he remembered his mother had sung to him. He couldn't remember much of her but the melody always stayed with him. 

As the time passed, and it got closer to alpha shift Ren began to stir, eventually turning to face Hux and mumble a sleepy, “Wha- What time is it?” 

“Well good morning to you too,” Hux said, a half smile on his lips. 

“Shut up, Hux,” he retorted. 

Hux grinned and leaned down to kiss him, first on the forehead, right on the small scar just above his eyebrow, and then softly on the lips. 

Ren kissed him back, a gentle pressure against Hux’s mouth. 

Hux broke the kiss and said, “Well since you asked, we have half an hour until we have to get ready.”

The dark haired man glared at him. 

“Shut up and keep kissing me.” 

Hux snorted and said, “How rude,” but bent back down to press their lips together again. 

They kissed for a while, each of them basking in the other’s presence. It was so rare that they got time alone together between shifts, and it was seldom that both of them could sleep through the night without being woken by nightmares. 

One always helped the other through it, though when it was over, they never spoke of it. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, they acknowledged what the other had been through and trusted them, and knew that if they were ready to discuss it, they would. 

They made do as much as they could, passing each other in the halls of the Finalizer, stopping to kiss each other in empty conference rooms, offering silent support to the other in their meetings with Snoke, saying nothing, but knowing they’d turn in an instant if it meant that their other half would be safe. 

Ren ran his hands through Hux’s hair, admiring how soft it was, not yet having its usual pomade run through it. 

“You know I love you, right?” Ren said.

The statement surprised Hux, for while he had known it for a long while, and he’d heard Ren say it before he hadn’t expected Ren to say it so casually, only having heard it in the middle of sex and arguments, and whispered into Hux’s hair when he thought Hux was asleep.

“Of course I know that, I’ve always had you; you’ve always been mine.” 

“That I have, you’ve always had me,” Ren replied.

Hux laughed, surprised that Ren was being this loving this early in the morning. They only had a few minutes until they had to get ready for their shift, but Ren usually slept in until the last second, only to be dragged out of bed by a fully ready Hux. 

“I love you as well,” said Hux. 

Ren laughed too, surprised that Hux said it back. 

Hux was more formal with his love, never saying I love you as often as Ren did, but rather showing his love through acts, such as letting Ren spar with him and soft kisses against Ren’s gloved hands before he left for a dangerous mission. When he said it, it was clear he meant it; that he’d go to the ends of the earth for Ren. 

He’d carve his own heart out with one of his monomolecular blades if it meant he could hear Ren laugh like that again. 

As they continued to lay in Hux’s bed together, Hux pulled into Ren’s lap, Hux glanced at the chronometer and grunted. 

“We have to get ready soon.” 

Ren groaned. 

“Come on Hux, we can stay here longer, can’t we?”

Hux shook his head. “I have to leave first, so no one notices us leave together, and we still need to get ready.” 

“Fair,” said Ren, winding Hux’s legs around his waist and standing up, lifting him up out of the bed with him. 

He pressed one final kiss to Hux’s lips and then set him down on the floor and dragged him by the hand to the refresher. 

They stood side by side cramped in they tiny room, but they wouldn’t trade it for anything; at least they were together while Ren brushed his teeth as Hux combed pomade through his flame red hair. 

When they were finished, they exited together, Hux first and then Ren, heading to the dresser, Hux pulling on his uniform and then his greatcoat, and Ren fixing his cowl over his shoulders, mask tucked underneath his arm. 

They walked to the door, Hux’s hand in the hand that didn’t have the mask in it, and when they arrived, Hux turned to face him.

“Careful out there Ren.”   
  


He pressed a kiss to his mouth, more desperate than before and turned toward the door. 

Before he could reach it, Ren asked, “I’ll see you later right? You’re going to come back?”

Hux startled. “Of course I am.”

Ren nodded, and inhaled deeply. 

“I just hate watching you leave.”

Hux understood, and wrapped his arms around Ren, and standing on his tiptoes in order to kiss him on the cheek properly. 

“I’ll always come back. Now come on, I’m going to be late.”

He walked out the door, knowing that Ren would follow him in a few minutes. 


End file.
